In general, wheeled and tracked vehicles are not designed to traverse the ground laterally. Wheeled vehicles typically cannot spin in place but can only turn in a circle. Tracked vehicles typically only possess the ability to rotate by using oppositely driven tracks to spin in place. This creates tremendous stress on the track and potentially causes damage to the underlying surface as well. Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus that provides wheeled and tracked vehicles with omni-directional and holonomic movement by possessing the ability turn, slide, pivot, and spin in any direction.